The Cold Suicide
by AshesandFire
Summary: May is tired of losing contests and being picked on. She goes to the cold feild and waits to freeze to death but is saved by her hero. ContestShipping! Prize! Congrads Palkia's Princess! Others can read ! ONE SHOT


**Take Me Away**

**Me: The is the prize for Palkia's Princess! Congrads!**

**Its CONTESTSHIPPING! Hope you like!**

Another contest lost… to the most obnoxious… arrogant… mean… stupid jerk May has ever met. The girl has never won any contests… ever. Thanks to the boy who called her pathetic!

**Flashback**

_The brunette with sapphire eyes hung her head down while sitting on a bench. She didn't go to the second part of the contest. She looked up sadly when she heard footsteps shuffle toward her._

_"That appeal was pathetic! Where did you learn it from? Harley even made it to the second round! Harley, May! It shows how stupid and idiotic you are!" She slowly hung her head down at her rivals' insults. "I mean, look at you! The airhead! Make it to the second round! Ha-ha I'd laugh my heart out!" Tears were starting to fall down her eyes onto her lap from the green haired boys' comments._

_Her shoulders started to shake slightly, she heard the rival, Drew, stop tackling her with his insults. She covered her mouth with her hand and got up, running away. She dodged all the people she was about to hit. Now she was out in the middle of a field of snow._

**End of Flashback**

May, clinging to her legs, cried harder as she recalled the memory. If she couldn't win then she would live! She sniffled and tried to dig a hole with her bare hands. She sniffled when she could fit in the shallow, good enough to lay in, hole. She watched as the snow began to become a blizzard.

Drew watched as May began to run away from her, crying. He felt horrible! He didn't mean to make those statements so rude. He just needed an excuse to talk to her! He couldn't just bring up a nice conversation! No, Drew had to make it the opposite.

"Drew Hayden to the stage!" The microphone blared. Drew looked to the television, which showed the crowd waiting, and ran to the exit. He ran out in the blizzard, calling her name waiting for her to respond. No. Nothing.

He ran around still calling her name desperately. Wow. Drew, desperate? He had never felt this way before. He ran around calling her name, until he fell flat on his face from a lump in the ground. He looked at what he tripped over and his eyes widened.

"May!" He dug her out from the snow and rocked her in his arms. He looked around after another cold wind gushed over them. No buildings were near. He got up and ran, trying to find a roof to cover the snow from.

He crossed by a cave and went in. He went in deep and sat on the floor, tucking her head under his chin. Why did he shout at her? Why didn't he tell her he cared? She did very well in the first round- Ugh! He was so stupid!

"D-Drew?" He heard May mumble. "Drew!" She shrieked and jumped out of his lap. He looked up at her, she was shivering more than he was.

"May" He started but got cut off.

"No! I don't want to hear any more of your rude comments! Just, why didn't you just leave me there? Ugh! Drew you can be so difficult!" She had tear rolling down her cheeks again. Drew got up slowly, reaching for her hands.

"No! Leave me alone, Drew!" She snatched her hand and backed away.

"May… I'm sorry" He whispered, walking closer.

"No! You can't be! Drew doesn't apologize!" Her tears were quicker than before, gasping for breath to stop crying. "Leave me alone!"

"May…"

"Go!" She screamed. His heart broke. No, her heart was always broken. It couldn't heal now. He didn't mean to hurt her so badly. It just blurts out.

"Leave me! Now!" Her knees now on the floor. He didn't leave; he crouched down next to her and tried to wrap an arm around her. She looked at him with puff eyes, "Please leave" She looked back to the ground.

She didn't want to compare her ugly face to his handsome one. "May, I'm sorry. I really am! I didn't mean to hurt you so much. Why did that one speech hurt you so badly?" He started to rub her back for comfort.

"That wasn't the only thing I cried about… Leave me alone Drew!" She pushed him away. He looked at her then back out the mouth of the cave. He lay next to Mays crying figure.

"I'm still sorry, no matter what" He closed his eyes. May sniffled, looking at him.

"Why do you say those things to me Drew?" She asked. He opened one eye and smiled. Smiled? Drew doesn't smile either.

"Let's cut it short," May nodded toward him to continue; "Into a poem" May tilted her head, a tear falling down.

_"The tears you make,_

_Hurts my heart,_

_Whoever hates you,_

_I'd be your hero,_

_To take you away,_

_From the bleeding heart,_

_The waiting paid off,_

_To tell the one thing I needed,_

_And that is to…"_

May motioned him to move on. He couldn't move on, he had to stop. He was about to spill out his feelings toward him. Drew nodded; he was starting to get nervous. Wait. What is happening to Drew?

May looked down to her cold white palms. "Hate me" She mumbled. She was right, he did hate her. If opposite day was real! Nope! It hit her hard!

"Kiss you" he whispered. She looked up at him and felt soft warm lips dance across hers. She was paralyzed. What would she do? How could she react? He moved away when she didn't kiss back.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" He waved his hands in front of his face backing away. He held his head on his hands in confusion. May faced back down to her cold fingers, which were drawing in the dirt.

_D… R… E… W… I… L… O… V…E… Y… O… U…_

"Drew… why?" She whispered not looking up at him. He looked up at her, "Why... Oh…" He didn't bother to answer her question since he didn't know what to say. Except for the fact that he loves her!

May didn't want to meet his warm, emerald eyes. She would just melt into them and never tear her gaze apart. "Why… did you… do that?" she asked slowly.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, "It's because… I… love you" He looked away not wanting to see her face or let her see his blush. He heard her jolt up.

"_The _Drew would _never _love a girl like_ me! _A _weak and ugly _girl like me_! _Stop telling me lies Drew! It hurts! That's why I wanted to die!" She had tears rolling down her, Drew thought, beautiful face.

"No May! That's where you are wrong! You're beautiful and strong girl! And I'm not telling lies! Before I did at the contest, those were lies! May, I really do love you! I'm sorry for all those times!" He got up from where he was sitting and walked toward her.

"No! No! No!" She sobbed, just as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt so warm in the imbrace.

"It's ok! Sh!" He soothed her even when she calmed down. He would do anything for her. He would have even died for her out there.

"Drew" She said shakily, "Don't leave me!" She clung onto him, not wanting to leave his comforting. "I love you too, Drew" She hesitated but whispered it.

"I know, I see" He chuckled, looking down at the dirt where she drew his name. She smiled weakly at him, hugging him closer.

"Dont ever try that again" He repeated. She nodded, her forehead getting warmth from his neck.


End file.
